narutorpgislandfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Yuzui
|Geburtstag= 12. Juni 16 v.K. |GrößeI= 170,4 cm |GrößeII= |GrößeIII= |GewichtI= 55,2 kg |GewichtII= |GewichtIII= |Blutgruppe= A |Bijū= Matatabi |Familie= Gisei (Vater) Risai (Mutter) |Clan= |Zugehörigkeit= |Ninja-ID= CL4212 |RangI= Jōnin |RangII= |RangIII= |Genin= |Chūnin= |Jōnin= |Kekkei Mōra= |Kekkei Tōta= |Kekkei Genkai= |Naturen= |Team= Team Yuzui |Partner= |Nutzer= UchihaFanatic }} Yuzui ist eine Kunoichi aus Kumogakure und in vielen Bingobüchern als "Kumogakures brauner Luchs" (雲隠れの茶色い大山猫, "Kumogakure no Chairoi Ōyamaneko"). Diesen Spitznamen erhielt sie aufgrund ihres Haares und ihrer schnellen katzenartigen Bewegungen. Persönlichkeit Yuzui ist eine erfahrene Kunoichi ihres Dorfes, die die Fähigkeiten anderer gut einschätzen kann, besonders die ihrer Schüler. So erkennt sie, dass Nobuo der stärkste der drei ist und nimmt sie ihn während einer Mission im Yu no Kuni mit, damit er lernt Informationen zu sammeln, während sie Hitomi und Aorai körperliches Training befiehlt. Sie versucht Nobuo beizubringen, dass für einen Ninja noch andere Fähigkeiten außer Jutsu wichtig sind. Weiterhin ist sie eine rationell denkende Person. Bei einem Zusammentreffen mit einem Team aus Konohagakure hält sie Aorai davon ab, es anzugreifen, um unnötige Konfrontationen und damit verbundene mögliche Konflikte zwischen den Dörfern zu vermeiden. Weiterhin ist sie der Auffassung, dass Informationen eine wichtige Waffe sind, entsprechend misstrauisch war sie Kodate Shirō gegenüber, als dieser ihr bereitwillig Informationen über seine Mission preisgab. Sie ist eine sehr fürsorgliche und mitfühlende Person. Sie kümmert sich sehr um das Wohl der Menschen, die ihr nahe stehen. Trotz ihres junges Alters bemerkt sie die Depressionen ihrer Mutter, die das Matatabi in sich trägt und daher von einem Großteil des Dorfes gemieden wird. Als sie sie Mutter umbringen bringen und das Matatabi dadurch entfesselt, will sich Yuzui bereitwillig als neuen Jinchūriki anbieten, um ihre Freundin Yugito vor einem ähnlichen Schicksal zu bewahren. Als Matatabi dennoch in dieser versiegelt wird steht sie ihr bei, um sie vor der Einsamkeit zu retten. Als Yugito in der Akademie gedemütigt wird, stellt sie sich schützend zwischen sie und die anderen Mitschüler und lässt sich bereitwillig schlagen, um Yugito zu retten. Bereits in ihren jungen Jahren erkennt sie, dass seelischer Schmerz weit stärker ist als körperlicher und das ihre Wunden im Gegensatz zu Yugitos viel schneller heilen werden. Während ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit mit ihrer Freundin entwickelt Yuzui Gefühle für sie, die sich jedoch geheim hält, aus Angst Yugito würde sie nicht erwidern. Auch Jahre nachdem Yugito das Dorf verlassen hat denkt Yuzui oft an sie. Obwohl Yuzui oft eine ruhige und gelassene Ausstrahlung verbreitet, sorgt sich sie sehr als sie erfährt, dass Akatsuki Jagd auf die Biju macht. Als sie von Haruka Kurai erfährt, dass Yugito bereits entführt wurde und das Matatabi bereits im Begriff ist extrahiert zu werden, wird sie so wütend, dass ihr Biju-Chakra aus ihr herausströmt und die Umgebung zerbersten lässt. Eine ähnliche Fürsorge wie für Yugito bringt sie auch ihren Schülern entgegen. Besonders Hitomi gegenüber ist sie sehr hilfsbereit und hingebungsvoll, da diese wie wegen ihrer schüchternen Art wenig Selbstvertrauen besitzt. Da Hitomi bereits auf der Akademie ein Talent für Ninjawaffen zeigt, entscheidet sich Yuzui sie in Kenjutsu zu unterrichten, um ihr Selbstvertrauen zu steigern. Ihren anderen Schülern Aorai und Nobuo bringt sie hingegen weniger offensichtliches Mitgefühl entgegen. Da beide häufig über ihre Position innerhalb des Teams und die richtige Vorgehensweise bei Missionen streiten, muss Yuzui häufig dazwischen gehen. Aussehen 150px|thumb|left|Yuzuis Erscheinung. Yuzui ist eine schlanke Frau mit einem athletischen Körper. Sie hat smaragdgrüne Augen und lange gewellte, hellbraune Haare, die zu ihrem Spitznamen "Kumogakures brauner Luchs" geführt haben. Sie trägt ein hellgraues Shirt mit einem weiten Ausschnitt (der ihre üppige Oberweite betont), darunter ein Netzshirt, einen kurzen hellgrauen Rock und violette Armschützer. Dazu trägt sie eine spezielle Variante der Standardweste von Kumogakure, die sie wie einen Gürtel um die Hüften trägt und an deren Rücken sie horizontal zwei Tantō befestigt hat. Vergangenheit thumb|left|220px|Yuzui auf der Beerdigung ihrer Eltern. Yuzui kommt am 12. Juni als einziges Kind des Leiters der Fūjutsu Butai von Kumogakure und dessen Frau zur Welt. Da ihre Mutter zum Zeitpunkt ihrer Zeugung der Jinchūriki des Matatabi ist, wird Yuzui mit einem Teil des Bijū-Chakras geboren. Bereits seit frühster Kindheit ist sie eine enge Freundin von Yugito Nii mit der sie oft spielt. Als sie fünf Jahre alt ist nimmt sich ihre Mutter das Leben, da sie die Abwendung der Dorfbewohner aufgrund ihres Daseins als Jinchūriki nicht mehr erträgt. Daraufhin bricht das Matatabi aus ihr heraus und verwüstet das Dorf schwer. Die Fūjutsu Butai schwärmt aus, um das Bijū zu versiegeln. Obwohl sich Yuzui freiwillig meldet, der neue Jinchūriki zu werden, versiegelt ihr Vater Matatabi in Yugito Nii und stirbt kurz darauf an seinen schweren Verletzungen, die er durch den Kampf davon getragen hat. Um Yugito ein ähnliches Schicksal wie das ihrer Mutter zu ersparen, kümmert sie sich fortan um sie. Auf der Akademie wird Yugito häufig als "Monster" bezeichnet und von anderen Schülern erniedrigt. Eines Tages wird Yuzui Zeuge, wie sie nach dem Unterricht von einigen Mitschülern verprügelt wird und greift ein. Sie stellt sich schützend vor ihre Freundin und wird an ihrer Stelle verprügelt, ohne Gegenwehr zu leisten. Nachdem die Jungen verschwunden sind fragt Yugito, warum sie das getan hat, woraufhin Yuzui erwidert, dass körperliche Schmerzen niemals so sehr wehtun werden, wie das Verhalten der anderen Yugito gegenüber und das sie immer da sein wird, um einen Teil der Schmerzen auf sich zu nehmen. Nach ihrem Abschluss beginnen beide mit einem Training, um das Chakra des Matatabi - welches auch Yuzui teilweise in sich trägt - kontrollieren zu können. Mit der Zeit entwickelt Yuzui tiefgreifende Gefühle gegenüber Yugito, die sie ihr jedoch für sich behält. Nach dem Ende ihres Training verlässt Yugito schließlich das Dorf, um ihre Rolle als Jinchūriki in der Welt besser verstehen zu können und Yuzui, mittlerweile eine der besten Kunoichi von Kumogakure, wird als Lehrjōnin für die Ausbildung von Hitomi Niji, Nobuo Tetsurin und Aorai Takahane zugeteilt. Handlung Mission im Reich der heißen Quellen Ein Jahr nach ihrer Übernahme als Leiterin Team Yuzui erhält das Team den Auftrag einen Geschäftsmann aus dem Reich der heißen Quellen zu beschützen. Zu diesem Zweck begibt sich das Team ins Dorf des Wakayama-Clans, wo sie dessen Oberhaupt Yoshinobu Wakayama schützen sollen. Der Wakayama-Clan rivalisiert mit dem Yamaguchi-Clan um den zukünftige wirtschaftliche und politische Führung der Region und befürchtet daher mögliche Attentate durch die Yamaguchi. 200px|thumb|Yuzui trifft auf Team Kodate Einen Tag nach ihrer Ankunft trifft das Team auf Team Kodate aus Konohagakure, die Sekinari Yamaguchi begleiten. Da Yuzui keine unnötigen Konflikte zwischen den Dörfern provozieren will, befiehlt sie ihren Schülern sich zurückzuhalten und die Konoha-Nin ziehen zu lassen. Noch am selben Abend kommt es zu einem Attentatsversuch auf Yoshinobu durch die beiden Nukenin Yoshifumi und Kayane Hashibami, doch Yuzui kann sie zum Rückzug zwingen, bevor ihr Plan Erfolg hat. Da sich ihr Auftraggeber durch die Involvierung von Ninja nun einer größeren Gefahr gegenübersteht, sollen ihre Schüler am nächsten Tag anfangen zu trainieren während sie sich mit Kodate Shirō trifft, um Informationen zu sammeln. Nachdem beide ein kurzes Gespräch führen und sich über die Gefahr einig sind, trennen sich ihre Wege. thumb|left|200px|Yuzui kämpft gegen Nakamura Einige Tage später findet im Tempel des Dorfes eine Versammlung teil, um eine Abstimmung über die Führung des Dorfes zu treffen. Anwesend sind unter anderem auch Sekinari und Yoshinobu. Während sich die Genin außerhalb des Tempels postieren, befinden sich Yuzui und Kodate bei ihren Auftraggebern. Stunden nach Beginn der Versammlung greifen die Majin Gokyōdai an, um beide Oberhäupter im Auftrag von Gateau zu töten. Ihr Anführer, Nakamura, hat sich getarnt unter die Anwesenden geschlichen und will Sekinari töten, doch Kodate geht dazwischen und Yuzui befördert ihn anschließend mit einem Tritt durch die Wand. Die beiden Jonin nehmen daraufhin die Verfolgung auf und stellen Nakamura nahe eines Wasserfalls. im folgenden Kampf gelingt es Yuzui und Kodate mit gemeinsamen Kräften des Nukenin zu töten. Da sich Gateau daraufhin ins Wellenreich begibt und weitere Angriffe ausbleiben, kehrt Team Yuzui nach Kumogakure zurück. Chūnin-Auswahlprüfung Nach einiger Zeit als Sensei wird sie zusammen mit den anderen Teamleitern vor den Raikage gerufen, der sie über die bevorstehende Chūnin-Auswahlprüfung informiert. Durch ihre Leistungen in der vorangegangenen Mission beschließt Yuzui ihr Team anmelden. Sie beobachtet ihre Schüler die Prüfungen über . Obwohl all ihre Schüler die Ausscheidungsrunde für die Finalkämpfe nicht überstehen, zeigt sie sich dennoch stolz über ihre Fortschritte. Yugitos Verschwinden Nachdem Meldungen in Kumogakure eingetroffen sind, dass Akatsuki den Kazekage entführt haben, sieht er Yugito und Killer B als bedroht. Als später Akatsuki im Blitzreich gesichtet werden, entsendet er Chūnin- und Jōnin-Trupps, um sie aufzuspüren. Als ihre ehemaligen Schüler den Kampfplatz von Yugito gegen Hidan und Kakuzu erreicht haben und sie verfolgen wollen, erscheint Yuzui und hält sie davon ab. Sie selbst spürt jedoch Yugitos Chakra auf und folgt ihnen, um ihre Freundin zurück zuholen. Ihre Verfolgung wird jedoch nur Haruka Kurai aufgehalten und es kommt zum Kampf. Tarashi stößt wenig später hinzu und Haruka flüchtet, die Spur zu Hidan und Kakuzu ist verschwunden. Vierter Ninjaweltkrieg Fähigkeiten und Jutsu Yuzuis Kampfstil basiert auf Schnelligkeit. Sie besitzt eine ungeheure Geschwindigkeit und Wendigkeit, die sie im Kampf miteinander kombiniert. Dadurch erhielt sie ihren Spitznamen als Kumogakures brauner Luchs und wurde in vielen Ländern bekannt. Zudem besitzt sie enorme Chakrareserven und kann außerdem starke Ninjutsu anwenden, was sie einer der besten Jōnin des Dorfes macht. Körperliche stärke Chakra-Reserven Da ihre Mutter zum Zeitpunkt ihrer Zeugung der Jinchūriki des Nibi war, kam Yuzui mit dem Chakra des Bijū in Kontakt und nahm es in ihren Körper auf, ähnlich wie bei den Kingin Kyōdai. Dadurch besitzt sie weitaus größere Chakramengen als die meisten anderen Shinobi und kann somit mehrere starke Jutsu hintereinander anwenden. Auch heilen Verletzungen bei ihr schneller als bei normalen Menschen, jedoch sind ihre Fähigkeiten im Gegensatz zu denen eines echten Jinchūriki sehr begrenzt. Ninjutsu Seishitsuhenka Neben ihrer Schwertkunst ist Yuzui zudem sehr bewandert im Bereich der Ninjutsu. So beherrscht sie sogar zwei Seishitsuhenka: Raiton und Katon. Während sie Raiton anwendet, um die Schärfe ihrer Tantō zu erhöhen, benutzt sie das Katon, um verschieden große Feuerbälle zu erschaffen und so die Umgebung zu verbrennen. Kenjutsu Yuzui kämpft gegen die meisten Gegner ausschließlich mit ihren Tantō. Durch die geringe Größe kann Yuzui damit ihre Geschwindigkeit optimal einsetzen und den Gegner somit stark unter Druck setzen, bis dieser einen Fehler begeht. Zunächst verwendet sie lediglich ein Tantō, nur bei schwierigen Gegnern benutzt sie ebenfalls ihr zweites. Mit beiden Tantō erreicht Yuzui ihre größte Stärke im Kampf und kann ihr mächtigstes Jutsu, dass Eternal Nightmare einsetzen. Fähigkeiten-Parameter Trivia *Laut Tarashi hat sie ihm bereits 117 Absagen erteilt. *Ihr Lieblingsessen ist Sashimi. *Sie ist allergisch gegen Katzenhaare. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Kumogakure Kategorie:Raiton-Nutzer Kategorie:Suiton-Nutzer Kategorie:Katon-Nutzer Kategorie:Yōton (Yang)-Nutzer